


Fancomic: What is a Meta-Psychotic

by molamola_K



Category: True Detective
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rust had to explain to Marty what Meta-psychotic was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: What is a Meta-Psychotic

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost.  
> The characters don't belong to me.

  
  
메타 싸이코틱이 뭔지 마티한테 설명해야 했다고 말하는 2012 러스트가 ㅎ 하고 웃는 걸 보고 또 이런 썰렁한 말장난.  
2번째 칸 배경의 남자는 돌아다니다가 본 gif 이미지 참조해서 그렸습니다.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I add a rough translation to comments page if possible.  
> It might not be a good one though, because my English is limited.  
> Any feedback is welcome. Thank you:)


End file.
